Everythings Magic
by StardustZero
Summary: HxG RxH RxS DxOC   Who said wizards are the only kind of magic in the world? Things get switched up 6th year and Harry and Draco are soon to find out the new students is more than she appears.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I set this story right after the 5th book. Changing things up here and there and keeping some things the same, I hope everyone enjoys it. This isn't your common Mary-Sue story, she may seem like she has no weaknesses in the beginning but trust me she does, I'm trying to make this a complex story that you can look back on and go oh wow everything makes sense now. SO stick with me until the end!

Everythings Magic

Chapter 1: The reason for no dress code

Heels clicked on the cold stone floor, the room smelled dusty and a slight chill permeated the air. Shafts of light fell over a stone arch, silver threads falling under in the shape of a veil. The figure stopped, despite the cold she did not shiver as she stared at the flimsy energy, fluttering in a non-existent wind. Slowly a gloved hand reached out to stroke the veil, almost contemplating its very existence. With a sigh she stepped forward, plunging into the unknown.

Harry sat on his lumpy old bed in his uncle's house glaring down at the latest edition of The Daily Prophet, his clenched hands creasing the edges of the animated paper. The headline splashed the front almost mockingly, "Sirius Black Name Cleared". The irony of it all, Harry thought bitterly, the ministry felt it necessary to prove someone's innocence only after they had passed on and it no longer mattered. A familiar churning captured his stomached, a sense of guilt mixed with anger that had the summer to grow and flourish. He threw the paper across the room in disgust, startling Hedwig from her sleep.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust from the gloomy darkness to the stark bright white light beyond the veil. Orbs of multicolored light floated by with no destination, voices whispered in the distance, memories of people long since gone swirled and condensed. She wasn't interested in memories though, she glanced around the ever expanding area of white until her Amethyst eyes fell on a lone dark shape in the distance. Not releasing the sigh of relief she felt inside she walked steadily towards the shape. Her knee high boots didn't make a sound on the surface and she walked to stand behind the only other living being in the area. Wisps of memories floated around him as he sat with his back to her, his eyes closed as he listened to the whispered of people he used to know.

"You're not supposed to be here you know." She watched his eyes crack open lazily.

"I tried to leave but I couldn't find the exit. It will be nice having company now that you're here though." His voice was rough and slightly sleepy. For a second she thought he had been exposed to the wisps for too long until he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, I haven't talked to anyone in who knows how long, did you fall through the veil?"

"No," She stated as she backed up making room for him to stand. "I came willingly. It's time for you to go home, people need you Sirius Black." His eyes widened in surprise as she took his hand and everything went black.

Dumbledore sat pensively in his office, his fingertips slowly tapping on the desk in uncharacteristic impatience. Fawkes ruffled his feathers, sensing his master's mood. Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Severus Snape stood in, his face ashen.

"The Dark Lord has chosen Draco." His fear for his grandson noticeable in his voice. "That bastard is punishing him for Lucius's failure. He has until the end of the year to kill you or the dark lord will kill him."

Dumbledore sat in silence, he knew that something along these lines was going to occur soon, Voldemorts followers had made too many mistakes, and he had to make a scapegoat of someone. What Voldemort couldn't know or guess is that Dumbledore had already set his own plans in to action. He stood to walk around the table. "Don't worry Severus, young Malfoy shall not die, already I am gathering the key people for the final battle."

"What?" Snape stared in confusion at his mentor. "What are you planning Dumbledore?"

"Did someone call for me?" Snape turned at the sound of the door closing and his mouth fell open in shock as Sirius Black grinned lazily back at him.

Draco Malfoy sat ignoring all the chatter around him as he picked at his dinner. The great Hall seemed to be more gloomy than usual this year. He glanced across the Hall and sneered at Potter who looked utterly depressed as the Weasel and the Mudblood tried to comforting him. The only one looking more worse for wear would be the man who sat in raggedy clothes at the head table. Dumbledore had brought back that despicable werewolf Remus Lupin back to teach DADA again. Why must Dumbledore continue to house such things as Mudbloods and half-breeds? It was disgusting. Speaking of the old coot Dumbledore chose that moment to stand and make his yearly speech, which he felt the need to do after dinner this year instead of before.

"Attention students, I have a number of announcements to make that are fairly important so I want you all to pay attention. As always stay out of the forest," Draco could have sworn Dumbledore glanced at the golden trio at that statement, "no one out past curfew and no using magic on other students in the halls. Now that all the normal topics are covered I would like to get to the things that are going to be changing this year." Draco frowned at the twinkle that appeared in the old man's eye and the blonde boy suddenly had thoughts that killing the old man wouldn't be all that bad. "This year there will be no dress code, you can wear whatever you please as long as it can be considered decent." A cheer went up from all the students causing Dumbledore to stop momentarily.

"Dark times are approaching, now that Lord Voldemort has returned. We as a school need to stand united together. That is why from this moment on there will be no division of house; students will be broken up into rooms of 3 or 4 people sharing one common-room. We will learn from each other, and stand together against this darkness." Draco stared in shock as the hall exploded into an uproar of voices. The old coot had finally lost it, there was no other explanation. "Calm down everyone, I have more to say, teams for Quidditch will still stay the same, as well as classes. Owls will be coming in soon to deliver each of you a room assignment. I would also like to take this time to introduce our DADA teacher for this year Remus Lupin."

Remus stood almost reluctantly and waved weakly, not seeming to care either way. He was in the process of sitting down when Dumbledore's next words caught him. "But Professor Lupin will not be teaching alone this year, I wouldn't like to introduce everyone to our other DADA teacher Sirius Back." A hush fell over the hall as a man in black pants and a black button down shirt ambled out casually to stand by Lupin and give a flourished bow. "As you all know over the summer Mr. Black has been cleared of all charges and is…"

Draco watched as his cousin was announced, he felt nothing towards the older man that could be considered family. As far as he was concerned the man was a mudblood lover and justifiably disinherited. A yell made him glance across the room to another table as Potter stumbled off the bench and ran towards Black to engulf him in a hug, somehow bring Lupin along with him.

"Isn't that disgusting?" Pansy whispered from his right side. "They can go and bloody play house now." Draco grunted in agreement, watching the happy reunion take place and contemplating what thoughts were running through Potters head right then, it was common knowledge that Sirius Black had fallen through the veil at the Department of Ministries. How he was here now might be something very interesting to know.

"I would also like to announce we have a new student joining us this year. She will be joining the 6th year students and she comes to us from Belgads School in America. She will also be teaching a special class in Ancient and Modern magic that is not required, but I suggest those students who wish to learn something interesting listen well to what she has to say. Without further ado I introduce Catherine Skyle." Dumbledore motioned to the back of the room and Draco turned reluctantly, if she was teaching her own class she had to be some major bookworm like the mudblood, he though dully. A girl stepped in through the door and all thoughts of Mudbloods and classes left the blondes head. She stood just shorter than his height, with long light brown hair highlighted red and blonde skimming the middle of her back. Draco watched as she scanned the crowd without smiling, and then she was looking at him. Amethyst met Silver with a clash that sent shivers down Draco's spine, he felt like he was being pulled in as time seemed to stop. As quickly as it happened her gaze shifted and he felt like he could breathe again. Feeling unnerved he watched as she bowed and existed the hall again without saying a single word. "Wow." Draco heard Blaise say from his seat across the table and he glared at the boy.

Catherine also known as Cat flopped onto the couch in her common-room with a sigh. Dumbledore had already showed her the room behind the portrait of a mermaid earlier so she felt no need to stay in the hall and be gawked at. She glanced down at her outfit of knee high boots, plaid pink skirt and black AFI shirt and smirked. She wasn't the kind of person who was oblivious to how she looked, and if she was the lustful stares of the boys in the hall and the jealous glares of the girls were enough to tip her off. But she didn't care, if she was going to be stuck at this school against her will then she was going to dress how she felt, everyone else be damned. She was still tired from pulling Sirius out of the veil and was considering taking a nap when raised voices outside the portrait caught her attention. Sighing she sat up and headed towards the door to see what the commotion was.

"Potter I refuse to believe I was assigned to live with you. When my father hears about this he's going to have that senile old man removed."

"Yah Malfoy because your dad can do oh so much from inside Azkaban. I'm just as disgusted with this situation as you are so stop acting like a baby."

"How dare you Potter!" Cat sighed as the sound of two people scuffling could be heard. Saying a small apology to the picture she slammed the frame open so it made a resounding crash against the wall. Eyes narrowed as she glared down at the two boys who had stopped mid fight to stare up at her.

"This is going to be a great year," She stated, sarcasm dripping off every syllable. "I can just tell already."

That's the end of chapter 1! Hope everyone enjoyed it, was it long enough? 4 pages come on work with me Please review as always! I'll base the story around your input.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone for how long it has been, life seems to have gotten in the way. But stay with me and I'll stay with you.

Everything is Magic

Chapter 2: Wings?

Neither boy said a word; Cat slightly wondered what she was getting herself into. Her hand itched to slam the door back in their faces but that would probably not help the situation at all. Looking between the two she couldn't tell if she should be worried or just plain depressed considering these two boys would be key players in helping to save the world. _Just my Luck._ She thought begrudgingly and she turned around and headed back into the common room deciding the best course of action would be to maybe ignore them for now.

"Hold on a second!" There was a rush of air and a slam indicating the boys had entered the room. Cat turned to raise an eyebrow at the huffing blonde in front of her. Draco Malfoy, she didn't really know anything about him beside that he currently sat on the dark side of the fence, not really by his own choice.

Both boys had entered the room and while Harry was looking around at the white and black décor Draco's full attention was centered on her. His only bag was hanging hazardously from his shoulder and his hair was slightly disheveled. "How the bloody hell did I get shacked up with the Boy Who Won't Fucking Die and some punk girl from Yankee Land!"

"Draco shut the fuck up!" Harry glared at the blonde boy. "Obviously since Dumbledore wants everyone to learn to get along we would be stuck together, its just logical. Not that I'm happy about it either." Harry shoved past the blonde and extended his hand to the brown haired girl. "If you already didn't know my name is Harry, It's very nice to meet you, feel free to ignore the pompous ass behind me."

Cat smiled and ignored the growl of anger from the blonde and reached out to take Harry's hand. Their hands met and Cat felt a tingle of power raced up her arm, she fought the urge to yank her arm away. How could the boy have so much power and not be able to notice it, or have any control over it? "You can call me Cat; I hope we can become really close friends." She grit out, the tingle was getting stronger. She could feel his power reach out to test her own. She started to pull her hand away when suddenly Draco slammed his hand down on top of both of theirs and everything went white.

~*******~

Draco blinked, trying to clear the dots that danced across his vision. What is the bloody hell had happened? One second he was angry at being left out of introductions the next he was blinded. He rubbed his face as his vision cleared. Somehow he knew this was all Potters fault, he didn't care how or why he just felt like blaming him. The room slowly came into focus and he could see Cat and Harry both still had there eyes covered. Draco squinted in case his eyes still weren't working right, because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Extending from Cats back were a pair of pure grey wings that seemed to almost be translucent. _She has Wings?_ Draco stared is a mix between awe and astonishment. His mind was racing, there was no way she could be a half breed, she wouldn't be in school, but there was no denying their existence. They looked so soft and real Draco reached out to see if he wasn't imaging it. His fingertips barely had touched the silky edge of one when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling his attention to a pair of angry purple eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The room snapped back into focus for Draco and he felt like he was waking up from a trance. Cat was glaring at him; fire almost seemed to be erupting from her eyes as she held his wrist that was reaching towards a point over her shoulder. Draco glanced quickly at Harry who was staring at him like he was crazy. Couldn't Harry see them? Surely the boy couldn't be that blind. But much to his dismay the wings he was reaching for were no longer there.

"I'm not crazy!" He said with a blush as he yanked his hand away. "She had wings, I saw them!"

~*********~

Harry stared between the blushing boy and the pale girl is confusion. His eyes had cleared to see Cat grab Draco's wrist as he reached behind her. He hadn't seen a pair of wings or anything for that matter. Clearly Draco was seeing things, just great first they had to be stuck in a room together now they were going crazy. Harry had to admit it was amusing though to watch as Cat smacked Draco upside the head and told him to go to his room. Draco looked horrified for a moment then with a huff picked up his bag and went in the direction of the rooms with a swagger that suggested he that's where he was planning to go anyway. Harry mentally sighed at the though of having to spend an extended amount of time with the blonde, if only the boy wasn't to egotistical and stuck up.

~***********~

Draco flopped on the bed in the room he had chosen and stared at the ceiling. The room was elegant and simple with just a bed, dresser and mirror all copying the common rooms black and white theme. It suited him, the bed was soft and the room was warm, but he didn't think of any of that right now. He knew without a doubt that he wasn't crazy, and the fact that the girl had paled considerable when he had made his outburst only confirmed his reasoning. He smirked up at the ceiling, the girl was a mystery, not only that but she was beautiful. And at this moment Draco could think of nothing that could make his life more entertaining right now then a beautiful mystery.

The next morning found Draco sitting with his usual bunch of friends. Bliase was sitting next to him complaining about being stuck in a room with 2 Weasleys and a Mudblood while Crabbe and Goyle sat across from him shoving as much food into their mouths as possible. Draco took a second to stare in disgust at them before looking across the room to see Potter sitting with his two usual followers. The Weasley was talking adamantly and Draco was entertained to see Potter was nodding but not really paying attention. He didn't even bother looking around for Cat, an earlier search told him she was neither at the head table with the teachers or at any of the students table.

He hadn't seen her since the night before. When he had emerged from his room the common room was empty. He was never one to turn from seclusion so he sat in a plush black armchair near the fire and stared into the fire.

"Hey Draco!" Blaise smack Draco on the shoulder to get his attention. "Are you taking the new class? I have to say I'm slightly intrigued and not to mention the teacher is hot, and our age!" Draco glanced sharply at his friend to see him staring off into space with a look of lust. He felt a sense of possessiveness wash over him.

"Don't even think about it." He told Blaise coolly. "I've already set my sights on her."

~***********~

Cat sat in the braches of a large tree by the lake waiting for her first class to start. Much like Hagrid her classes would mostly be held outside, while the weather was warm at least. And what more perfect of a place then a hill by the lake. Cat stretched out farther along the branch getting as much of her body into the warm sunlight as she could. Listlessly she waved her arm to the side and listened as the dozen slim metal bangles on her arm jangles. The sun was warm and the breeze was nice, it could almost have been a perfect day if heavy thoughts wouldn't weigh so heavy on her mind. Somehow last night Draco had seen her wings, she had taken so much precaution to hide them the thought that they were seen so easily made her want to laugh. Something had happened last night when they had touched, she just couldn't figure out what, Maybe the combination of Harry's and Draco's uncontrolled power had called to hers. It was something to look into.

"I can see your underwear"

Speak of the devil. Cat opened her eyes to see Draco standing below her with a group of students that she had to assume was her class. She recognized Draco, Harry, and a number of other students including Neville, Hermoine, Blaise and Ron. Draco was staring up at her with an unreadable expression while everyone else was looking on curiously. With a sigh cat sat up and stretched, feeling her white tank top raise a little to show inches of skin at her waist. Judging the distance to be about 15 feet she swung off the branch to land softly on the ground as everyone gasped.

"How exactly did you see my underwear when I'm wearing shorts?" Cat laughed as she gestures to the black short shorts and knee high black boots she was wearing. "Lying a bad habit Draco." Draco just smirked in reply, arrogant as always. Cat decided it was time to start class and ignore him.

Clapping her hands together she asked everyone to take a seat on the grass and watched as they complied. Her mind raced, she had never taught other people before, never though she would have to. She was the same age as them but looking out into the eyes of the eager, the excited and the bored she suddenly felt very old. How could she explain to these kids that there was more magic in the world than just wands and spells when no wizard has known before?

"I'm going to explain some things to you first off, some will surprise you, and some will offend you and some you're not going to even believe." She started, pacing in front of her students. "The world is made up of many things, many people, many races, many kinds of society, and many kinds of Magic. Your parents, your government, your friends did not know but there is more to the world than just muggle and wizard, wands and spells, pureblood and not. Just like some of you didn't know magic existed in this world before you came to this school that is how ignorant you are of the other types of magic in the world. Because most of the time it is not necessary for these different types to meet."

"Are you saying that there is more than our type of magic in the world?" Someone yelled out from the crowd. "That's impossible we would know about it." The class chorused in agreement. Cat looked over as Draco scoffed at her. She gritted her teeth, she knew this wasn't going to be easy and she cursed the old headmaster for making her do this.

"You are ignorant." She stated leaning against the tree for comfort. "Have you never wondered why there are only 3 schools for wizards in all of Europe and they're even scarcer other places. America, Asia, Africa they all have one school to encompass each continent. It is not because wizards are so special that they are a limited elite, it is because Magic is used in different forms and different ways everywhere. Wizard, Sorcerer Warlock, Magician, Shaman. Where do you think these names came from? The Wizarding world is arrogant; you thought you were alone in the world and that you were superior to all others. I'm here to tell you that you are wrong."

The class became an uproar, all the students raised there voices in opinions both outraged and in disbelief. Cat didn't listen to any of them; she instead looked at their faces. Harry was staring at her in comprehension, a smile playing across his face as he listened to the uproar around him. Hermoine was taking noted furiously her eyes blazing with the hope of new knowledge. Ron, Luna and Neville were also sitting beside them unsure. She glanced at Draco expecting him to be glaring and spitting high class nonsense at her but to her surprise he was looking at her quietly with a look of pure curiosity. The boy next to him was also silent and looking at her with intrigue. Cat smiled and raised her hand. Pulling from the power inside her she quietly said "forget".

~**********~

Draco sat silently among the students and watched the smaller girl talk passionately in front of him. Part of him wanted to sneer at her in disbelief and join in the other students calling her crazy but he didn't. Draco had always had a thirsty for solving the unknown, and what if it was true? The possibility of there being other ways to use magic and learn new things no one else knew was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Blaise sat beside him also quietly watching, Draco growled hoping he wasn't just ogling his future conquest.

What is she up to now? Draco thought as he watched Cat smile and raise her hand and whisper something he couldn't hear. Suddenly the area was deathly quiet. Draco looked around in amazement when he realized that the only ones still sitting around him were Blaise, Potter, and Potters followers. Jumping to his feet he looked around but the other students were no where in sight.

"Where did they go?" Blaise said from beside him, looking around curiously as well.

"I sent them to their dorm rooms." Cat said with a shrug. "In a couple minutes they will wake up and think my speech was just a dream, they won't be coming to this class anymore. Yes Hermoine?"

Hermoine lowered the hand she had raised. "So you're saying that without a wand or any kind of spell you have transported them all and made them forget? How can you do that?"

How indeed, Draco thought. The only form of transporting he knew was portkeys and apparating, but she neither had an item nor was touching any of the students. An excitement started to build in him, what if everything she was saying was true was there no extent to the abilities of magic?

"You six will be my only students, because out of all the others only you showed signs of believing me. And in magic the most important thing is to believe. Because without belief you can't accomplish anything. Now if you all will be seating I think its time we get started."

~**************~

Harry tossed his bag onto the couch in the common room and sat with a sigh. His mind was a mix and jumble of thoughts that he wasn't used to. It wasn't so hard for him to believe that other forms of magic existed; after all he had grown up not knowing about magic at all. After the class had actually started Cat had explained to them that without discipline they wouldn't be able to truly master magic and set them to meditation. Harry at first was confused what to do, their only instructions had been to close their eyes and listen. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be listening to so let his mind wander till is settled on his most unhappy thought. Voldemort was sure to try something again soon, and Harry had to be prepared. His thoughts so engrossed in that he didn't notice Cat presence till she had put a gentle hand on his shoulder, almost in reassurance.

* * *

Draco was watching her; Cat could feel it as she sat through the rest of classes. Even being the teacher of her own class didn't get her out of the boringness of potions or charms even. She doodled idly not really paying attention as Snape talked about the difference between one herb and another. But she could still feel him staring; she slowly slid her eyes to left side of the room and met with a pair of piercing silver eyes. Not for the first time in her life Cat wished she was gifted with the ability to read minds. Feeling more than a little annoyed and deciding it was fine to be childish every now and again she stuck her tongue out at the blonde and went back to her drawing. When she glanced up again he was staring at her but this time there was a heat in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

Thankfully class ended and Cat gathered up her books and ran out the door. She still had to go to transfigurations and then she wanted to take a nap before dinner. That night Dumbledore had asked her if she could do anything to strengthen the wards around the school, knowing the extent of work that would take she figured a nap wouldn't be to bad since she probably wouldn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Draco shut the door to his room and walked through the common to go down to the great hall for dinner when a noise stopped him. He stopped is his tracks and turned listening. There is was again, the slightest sound of a whimper the came from the couch facing away from him. He slightly wondered if poor Potter was on the other side crying about how much his life sucked or how lame he was. Slowly he crept over to the couch, gleeful at the though of catching his rival in a compromising condition. Much to his surprise it was Cat who was sleeping on the couch.

Draco quickly took a step back and ran a hand through his loose blonde hair. How lucky was he to find the object of his thoughts sleeping right in front of him. Looking down he made sure his silver shirt and black jeans were in perfect order when the sound reached his ear again. He moved around the couch to look at the sleeping girl fully. She was twisting is her sleep, he white tank top had risen to completely show her flat stomach and her arms were raised above her head dangling off the edge. She whimpered again, he faced scrunched up in a look Draco could almost think was cute. He then realized she was paling considerably before is eyes.

Suddenly worried he knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake. Her skin was cool to the touch, to cold considering the fire was burning only 10 feet away. "Hey! Wake Up" Draco shook her shoulder gently, then harder when she didn't respond but all her was rewarded with was a low groan from the girl. He reached up and gently touched her cheek when with a gasp her eyed snapped open and she tumbled off the couch right on top of him.

Draco found himself looking up into glazed Amethyst eyes as Cat straddled his waist. Her cheeks were no longer pale but her eyes weren't fully focused into awareness. She looked so enticing to Draco, her faces mere inches above his with her hair falling in a curtain around them. His heart beat a steady pulse in his throat as he felt her breath ghost across his face. She was to close and the couple of inches separating their lips were like agony to Draco, the desire for her stuck him like a fist. He knew nothing about this girl but for some reason he wanted her more than he has ever wanted anyone else.

As if it were moving on its own his hand rose to run through her silky hair, this was so wrong, she wasn't even fully awake. The though made Draco smirk, when has that ever stopped him from getting what he's wanted before.

~*************~

Cats first thought was that she was dreaming, her thoughts caught up in other time, other place, another war. Then the vague sense of someone was calling her, a tingle was forming at the edge of her mind. Then suddenly her body was warm, to warm, and the heat was coming from whatever was below her. Her thoughts were drowsy, out of order and place when a spark hit her mind. She blinked sleepily and looked down at Draco is surprise. The concept of how he had gotten below her eluded her when suddenly a hand was in her hair and he was kissing her. Reason, logic and all thought blanked from her mind as his soft firm lips met hers.

~**********~

Her lips were so soft, like satin. Draco closed his eyes to just savor the texture and taste. His hand that was first in her hair reached the back of her neck to pull her in closer, deepening the kiss and sending jolts of warmth through his body. Suddenly the warmth was ripped from him and a weight lifted off him. He opened his eyes to see Cat backing away from him, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. He was pleased to see a blush spread across her face all the ways to her ears. He had never seen the girl anything but confident and cool in the last 2 days, it was nice to see he had that affect on her.

"Wha……What….What is your malfunction?!" The words came out strangled from her throat as if she was fighting for every last one of them. Draco smirked and he got up off the floor.

"My bad, but your the one that jumped me." His smirk grew as he took a step toward her only to have her take a step back. "You act like you've never been kissed before." His pleasure only grew as she continued to retreat away from him.

"That is none of your business Draco!" He sauntered closer, wondering about her behavior, there's no way surely that she's never been kissed is there? If that was true it confirmed his resolve that he was going to be the only one to ever be able to. He gave a little laugh as her back hit the wall and his arms slammed on either side of her head, trapping her. Her hands went to his chest to push him away, he could feel them trembling through his shirt. She was glaring at him, but he could tell it was just a defense, but he was curious. Why wasn't she making him disappear like the students earlier. Then it hit him, she had said that you needed discipline and concentration to use magic.

He leaned down as she turned her head away, thinking he was going to try to kiss her again. He chuckled and slowly ran his tongue along the outer edge of her ear as she jerked, her hands clenching into his shirt. "Do I make you nervous?" He whispered into her ear and was rewarded with a slight shiver from her. "Am I making it hard to concentrate?" He then nipped her ear lightly and pushed away from the wall laughing. Spinning around he casually walked out of the room whistling to himself, not even giving a second glance to the girl standing behind him. But he could feel her glare, and it made him smile all the more.


End file.
